


Colors

by Infiniteleft



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Handholding, Nail Polish, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/pseuds/Infiniteleft
Summary: Yoshiko likes nail art. The problem? She doesn't have a steady brush hand. The solution? Dia tries to help.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Colors

"Hold still…"

Dia's words were not heeded as Yoshiko fidgeted in her seat. Sighing, she looked up, arching a brow. Yoshiko still fidgeted, so she let go of her hand.

When Yoshiko had fallen down a very deep rabbit hole of nail art, Dia hadn't thought too much of it at first. Given her love for gothic fashion, it made sense. What she hadn't expected was Yoshiko's complete lack of talent for painting such fine details. While she tried to support her, suggesting she could lean into the messy aesthetic, Yoshiko was still disheartened.

So, naturally, Dia volunteered to teach her how to have a steadier brush hand.

This was how they ended up here today, several weeks later, after Dia herself had spent hours looking up various techniques, recommended tools, the whole nine yards. She'd been practicing on Ruby who was more than thrilled to be the test subject, but now… what exactly were you supposed to do when your model wouldn't sit still?!

"S-sorry." Yoshiko mumbled, pulling her hand back. "I didn't mean to."

Her irritation ebbed, dissolving into a familiar mix of concern and relent. "It's okay." She reassured, setting the brush back on top of the bottle. If she had to guess, Dia figured it was something Yoshiko was rather insecure about to the point of shame, rather than something she'd rather bluff over. "Is there a reason you're so wired today? Is something on your mind?"

Yoshiko knitted her fingers together into a chapel. "No! The great Yohane is simply eager!" She bit out. Hm. That was too quick and short. The opposite must be true, then -- she was wrong about the bluffing, however. What to do, what to do…

"Then why are you so tense, Yohane?"

"Nng…"

Dia folded her hands together, leaning on her lap. She cocked her head. "Hm?"

"I… it tickles…" Yoshiko mumbled, looking away with a small tint of warmth on her cheeks.

Ah. It clicked now; combined with the apparent ticklishness of her hands, Yoshiko was rather shy when it came to physical affection. She bit her lip, musing over a solution. "Would it help if I hold them like this?" Dia reached for her hand, waiting for Yoshiko's initiative before grabbing it, manipulating her fingers until only one was held firmly in her own.

Yoshiko was still flushed, but she didn't seem to be squirming as much. She let out an uneasy hum and Dia prepared to pull away again, but after a moment, she relaxed. Another moment, and she smiled. "Heh-heh-heh. Much better. Excellent problem solving, my little demon. Now, what deathly vivacious designs do you have in mind?"

Dia blinked. "Ah. Hm. Vivacious was not the… the idea I had, but… perhaps something to match what you're wearing? With all the lace… hm." She eyed the poofy dress Yoshiko had evidently spent a little while getting into. "Something simple, I think. We could do red on these nails, and black on these two…"

It pleased her to see Yoshiko nodding along, watching as she moved to tug the appropriate polishes out of the pile.

"And since you're wearing lace, lace accents would be an option. Perhaps… going this way?" Dia continued, studying Yoshiko's nails and outfit. "We could also…"


End file.
